1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable candle wick and more particularly pertains to a new reusable candle wick for reusability and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reusable candle wick is known in the prior art. More specifically, reusable candle wick heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,747; U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,197; U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,952; U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,037; U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,191; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,801.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reusable candle wick. The inventive device includes a metal mesh member comprising essentially metal wires formed into a mesh and having an upright stem portion which is essentially a cylinder and further having a plurality of feet portions integrally extending radially and perpendicularly from a base of the stem portion with there being approximately at least 50 per inch. The mesh member is adapted to be placed upon a flat wax surface with the wax and the base of the stem portion being ignited with a flame. As the wax melts, the mesh member sinks into the wax and can be extinguished and reused as desired.
In these respects, the reusable candle wick according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reusability and convenience.